I'm So Glad You Made It!
by eseyla-engelark
Summary: It has been five months since Monica and Chandler separated. Monica wanted to keep up appearances in front of her friends and family. It was Christmas time and Monica was holding the annual Christmas dinner at their home. Chandler and Monica put aside their differences to come together for their friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

"It has been five months since Monica and Chandler separated. Monica wanted to keep up appearances in front of her friends and family. Chandler stayed in the guest room for a few months before finally moving into a hotel. It was Christmas time and Monica was holding the annual Christmas dinner at their home. Chandler and Monica put aside their differences to come together for their friends and family

"Chandler walks up to the front door of a home that he was once happy in. He rings the doorbell because he no longer has a key. Monica appears at the front door with in her red dress that she wore on the night of their engagement. She had on the pink apron she wore when she made candy for the neighbors. The two pieces of clothing were reminding Chandler of why he loved her." Chandler looks at Monica and she manages to put a smile on her face./p  
"Hello Chandler

"Hello Monica"

"I'm so glad you made it" Monica said.

"You know I wouldn't miss it. Where are the kids?"

"They are upstairs getting ready."

"I brought them gifts."

The kids were aware that their father was right downstairs. They hadn't seen him in a few weeks. At the top of the stairs, they looked down to see him. They began running towards him. "DADDY!" little Erica and Jack yelled.

"No running down the stairs" Monica exclaimed.

Chandler wrapped his arms around his two children and pulled them in for a big hug. Monica looked at them lovingly. She was caught up in the moment and rushed to the kitchen. Chandler watched as she dashed to the kitchen but then he went back to play with his kids.

"Did you bring us presents?

"I sure did. Why don't you open them while I go talk to your mommy."

While the kids tore into their gifts, Chandler walked into the kitchen and saw Monica standing by the oven. Her arms were crossed and she was staring at the oven. "Monica, are you okay?

"Of course! I am just checking the turkey and making sure everything is set.

"I know I am not much of a help during the holidays but do you need me to do anything?" Chandler said.

"Thank you but everything is fine.

"Since everything is fine in here, I will go back in there with the kids. Are you sure you don't need anything."

"Chandler everything is fine! All we need to do is get through this dinner and then we can live the lives we have been living for these last months."

Chandler had a hurt look on his face and began to back out of the kitchen. Monica put her hands through her hair and took a deep breath.

Jack and Judy arrived and Chandler greeted them.

"Hello Chandler. You look nice." Judy said.

"This boy continues to clean up nice. Right Judy?"

"Thank you! You two look nice as well.

Judy looked around.

"Where's Monica?"

"She is in the kitchen finishing up dinner."

"I'll go see if she needs any help.

Jack put his hand over Chandler's shoulder and pulled him towards the living room.

"Come on, Chandler let's go watch tv."

Judy approached Monica. Monica was fiddling with her ring

"Is everything okay?"

"Things are fine! Why wouldn't they be fine? Everything is fine. I need to get everything ready for dinner"

Monica stormed out of the kitchen.

Judy walked to the living room pulled Jack from the couch.

"Jack, I think something is bothering Monica.

"Should I talk to her?"

"Not now. We should just try and enjoy the festivities."


	2. Chapter 2

Ross and Rachel arrived next. They brought Emma, Ben and their new baby, Lucy. Ross rings the doorbell. Jack walks towards the door.

"Judy! Chandler! It's Ross and Rachel and the kids."

Jack opens the door and they enter the house. Judy and Chandler walk to the door to greet them. Judy began to hug Ross, Rachel and the kids.

"Ross, honey how are you?" Judy asked.

"I'm fine. Everyone is fine. How are you?"

Judy wraps her arms around Jack and rests her head on him.

"Your father and I are just fine."

"Your mother is right. We are just fine. Why don't you let the kids go upstairs and play? We can stay here and wait for dinner to be finished." Jack said.

Ross walks over to Chandler.

"Hey Chandler, where's Monica?"

"Oh, she is in the kitchen making sure that everything is perfect for dinner. I tried to help but she said she didn't need my help."

"I brought wine for dinner. I am gonna take it in the kitchen.

"That's okay! I will take it. You are here for dinner. Just go sit down.

"Chandler walks to the kitchen. He puts the bottle of wine down on the table.

"Hey Monica. Ross and Rachel are here with the kids."

"Thanks for letting me know." she said.

"Are you sure I can't do anything? I want to help."

"Chandler! Stop. I told you I was fine. Why are we still talking about this?"

"Mon, we haven't talked about anything. You haven't talked to me for months. I want to talk to you. I want you to talk to me."

Monica pushes her hair out of her face and begins biting her nails.

"Monica. What happened to us?"

"I don't know. We grew apart. Maybe we really aren't destined to be together."

"We aren't destined to be together. We were put together by a circumstance. We work to make this relationship work. We can't stop working for it."

"Chandler, I am tired. This is too hard. We made it work for as long as we could. It was easier in the beginning. I am tired of working so hard."

Chandler reaches out for Monica's hands. He gently places his hands onto hers.

"You don't mean that! You know that what we had was something worth fighting for. We didn't make it this far to give up now."

He slowly pulls her in. He pushes her hair out of her face. Monica lifts her head and looks into Chandler's eyes./

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. You don't have to do it alone. We can make this work. You have to stop shutting me out.

Chandler pulls her in even closer. He smiles at her. Monica tries to resist his smile. He places his hand under her chin. He pulls her in for a kiss.

"Remember how I would kiss you whenever you got mad."

"Yeah, I was still mad but I couldn't stay mad for too long. I usually got over it."

"I miss kissing you, Monica. I just miss you. I miss my wife.

Chandler leans in and Monica leans in after. Rachel walks into the kitchen. Monica pulls away from Chandler. She grabs the bowl of stuffing and carries it out of the kitchen.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. It wasn't anything."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Moments after Monica hastily walked out of the kitchen, Rachel began to ask Chandler about why Monica seemed in a hurry to get away from him.

"Are you two alright? Did you have a fight?" Rachel inquired, walking closer to Chandler.

"There is nothing wrong. You know she gets around the holidays. "Chandler said.

He walked out of the kitchen quickly leaving Rachel to stare curiously.

Monica was in the dining room finishing up the set up for the festivities. She called everyone in to begin eating. Jack was the first to arrive at the table. He laid a kiss on Monica's head and she smiled. The rest of the guest quickly came in and sat down at a seat. Joey took his rightful seat in front of the turkey. Monica began to prompt everyone to talk about what they were thankful for.

Joey began saying that he was thankful for his friends and family and the delicious feast.

"I am ready for the food but I love you too." Joey said.

One by one, each guest started to express their thanks.

Chandler was the last to say what he was thankful for.

"I have never really been a Thanksgiving man." Chandler said.

Judy rolls her eyes. Chandler looks confused and continues to speak

"I wasn't a Thanksgiving guy until I found you guys. I finally had the family I wanted. With Joey's crazy eating habits and Phoebe's…quirks and Monica's…" He paused and looked at Monica.

"Monica is a big reason why I am thankful. She gave me a chance to be the man I needed to be for my kids. She gave me a chance to love and grow with a person. She is why I wake up every day and don't feel alone. " Everyone looks at Monica to see her reaction. She sits there with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Monica is the one that always brings us together. She puts her all into everything that she does, including her marriage and I never took the time to appreciate it. I never sit and think about how much she has done for me and how she helped me grow into the slightly less man child that I am today."

Monica wipes back tears and the rest of the guests look at her.

"Monica, I love you so much and I can't live a day without you. I want you and only you."

Everyone claps and rejoices over Chandler's speech. Monica stands up to say something.

"I am so thankful for my kids and family and my…" Monica begins to hesitate. Chandler looks at her worryingly.

"Mon, are you okay?" Phoebe said.

"I'm fine. What I was trying to say was that I am thankful for my…" She takes a deep breath.

"Say it darling!" Judy said.

"I want to say that I am thankful for my husband but he isn't going to be my husband anymore."

Chandler looks at Monica with sadness in his eyes. Everyone gasps and looks at each other.

"Monica what are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Chandler and I are separated! We haven't been living together for a while. I still love him but we are not going to be married anymore. "

Everyone looked perplexed by the revelation.

"Monica, you and Chandler are made for each other." Ross said.

Monica takes another deep breath. "We were!" She runs off to the bedroom and everyone turns to see a stunned Chandler.

He stands ups and says "I am sorry everyone but… I need to go."


End file.
